Working in Business Sucks!
by MsMcC
Summary: Hinata is a normal hard working woman who admittedly has a dull life.She's 23,she single and she's bored.One day that seemed just like the others,Hinata was working as usual,Naruto walks into her life as her new assistant,will he put some spark back in it
1. New assistant

**MsMcC:Hey!I have once again come up with a story that I'm sure you'll like!This is not the only story that I have coming out, the other is called 'Dating Fiascos' and I'm thinking about posting a story called 'Trapped on the Mysterious Ice Island'. Again I'm thinking about the last ONE. Also ****Dating Fiascos is not the sequel to Dance Crisis, but I will make a sequel due to the voting scores, so look forward to, now our guest for today is the main character of this story, Hinata!!Welcome Hinata, say hi to the readers.**

**Hinata:(waves)Hello ladies and gentlemen.**

**MsMcC:Now Hinata will you please do the disclaimer, for I am too lazy.**

**Hinata:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form, though it would be a great achievement if she did.**

**MsMcC:also I've changed the summary, Sakura, Tenten and Ino aren't getting assistants, their becoming them!**

* * *

Click,click,type,type,type,click,click...

That was all that was heard as Hinata worked on her computer in her office. Her medium size office. It was plain,white and stern. Even though Hinata was somewhat of a shy person.

**Knock,Knock**

Hinata glanced over at the door.

"Come in"Hinata said looking away from the door and turning her attention back to the computer. The door opened to reveal Sakura Haruno.

"Hey Hinata-chan!What's up?"Sakura asked, her pink lips were smiling brightly.

**Hinata's Introduction of Sakura/Hinata's POV:**

Sakura is very pretty. She is one of my best friends, She had naturally salmon pink hair that stopped at the middle of her neck and it was layered. She also had jade green eyes. But Sakura was kinda flat-chested. Ok maybe she was seeing that she was a size 32A being 23 years old, please don't ask how I know that, but she had other things going for her.

She had on a pink sparkly jacket with a white shirt underneath and a dark blue skort that stopped at her thighs,and she also had on pink high-heeled shoes. Her hair was loose. I have to admit she way more outgoing that I am.

**Hinata's Introduction of Sakura/Hinata's POV Over**

**Sakura's Introduction of Hinata/Sakura's POV:**

.Hinata.I just noticed how different she is from me, atleast we're both 23. Hinata's hair was raven black with a dark indigo tint to it and she had bangs that were neatly cut and her hair stopped in the middle of her back. Hinata was a seriously a beautiful girl, though she didn't have much self-esteem and didn't really think so. She also had pale blue eyes**(A/N:I don't really think so but a friends spent almost hours trying to explain to me that they were a light shade of blue not purple so just work with me)**. They weren't really a normal thing outside of her family. In fact most people thought she was blind at first sight. Just made it worse at the fact that she wore glasses since she was near-sighted.

She had on a black pants suit with a gray shirt underneath. She had on flat gray shoes. Her hair was pulled into a tight low ponytail. Also Hinata was **not **flat chested. unlike me. In fact she had a pretty big breast size. 34D to be exact. Don't ask how I know her bra size I just know ok.

**Sakura's Introduction of Hinata/Sakura's POV Over**

**Regular POV:**

Hinata blinked."Hey Sakura,what are you doing here? Are you on break or something from the hospital?"Hinata asked looking back down at her computer screen.

Sakura grinned."Well actually I'm looking for a second job since I'm only an assistant at the hospital,Plus I saw the sign outside as I came by to visit you, plus who wouldn't want to work at Konoha Herald"Sakura explained as she closed the door.

Hinata looked up at her."You do know that as a beginner the best job you can get is as an assistant, right?"Hinata reminded as she continued to type quickly.

"Yeah, I know,that's all I need actually, I just have alot of time on my hands and I figured I needed something to do, plus more money for me!"Sakura yelled as she jumped on one of the comfy chairs in front of Hinata's desk.

"What are you doing in my office for? The interviews are in Jiraya-san's office down the hall"Hinata instructed, not looking up from the computer this time.

Sakura smiled sheepishly."I know, I just wanted you to put in a good word for me before I go in there"Sakura giggled.

Hinata looked up at her blankly."Get out, now, I have to get back to work"Hinata ordered flatly while pointing at the door.

Sakura stuck her tongue out at her."Fine, I help myself get a job"Sakura said proudly as she stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind her.

Hinata shook her head and went back to typing._'I worry about her sometimes'_Hinata thought.

**With Sakura**

Sakura walked down the hall as Hinata had instructed and true to her words there was a door that said **'Jiraya'** in bold black letters. Just as she was about toturn the knob the door opened and startled her greatly.

There standing there was a blonde guy who looked to be the same age as her. His blonde hair was golden but Sakura could clearly see natural highlights from the sun. He also had bright sapphire blue eyes and pearly white teeth as he grinned big at her, and his skin was nicely tanned. He also had on a orange t-shirt that said in white **'I'm like a mother at a dirt bike convention, I'm Unbelievable!'** with some dark long jeans with some white air forces.

The guy smiled at her as he held out his hand."Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?"the guy now known as Naruto greeted.

Sakura smiled back and shook his hand. She had to admit that he was pretty hot."Hello I'm Sakura Haruno, are you here for an interview too?"Sakura asked nicely.

"Actually I already got the job"Naruto answered still smiling.

Sakura face paled._'NOOOOOOO!'_Sakura thought dramatically."Uh was that the only position available?"Sakura asked meekly.

Naruto shook his head."Actually no, I was the first person he hired for the assistant jobs, there's three more spots available"Naruto assured.

Sakura sighed."Oh thank goodness"Sakura said in relief.

Naruto rose an eyebrow."Why do you need this job or something?"Naruto asked curiously.

Sakura shook her head."No not really, I have an assistant job at the hospital, I just wanted more money, I guess you could say"Sakura explained twice.

Naruto nodded."Well good luck"Naruto smiled at her as started to walk off.

Sakura watched him walk off before walking into the office.

**With Hinata**

Hinata sighed as she finally finished typing her article and clicked save before printing it out. After it finished she quickly grabbed the papers and walked out of her office to go give the article to Sasuke but bumped into someone.

Hinata winced as she landed on her back from the fall. Hinata groaned as she rubbed the back of her head as she sat up to see who she bumped into.

Hinata had to hold in her gasp of surprise as she stared at the male god in front of her."Ow, my ass"He whined in a low voice as he rubbed said part of his body while he stood up.

He smiled at her revealing his white teeth."Sorry I knocked you down"He apologized as he stuck out his hand to help her up.

Hinata unconsciously took his hand as he helped her up."No problem, I-it was my fault as well, so w-what's your name?"Hinata mentally slapped herself, she hadn't stuttered since high school, so why now in front of this handsome guy she's never met before.

"My names Naruto Uzumaki, and yours?"Naruto asked.

Hinata mentally slapped herself for forgetting courtesy and not stating her name before asking his."It's Hinata Hyuuga, nice to meet you Uzumaki-san"Hinata said smiling slightly.

Naruto was about to reply but was cut off when Kakashi walked up to the two."Ah, glad you two already met, now I won't have to introduce you guys"Kakashi said while staring at his orange book, obviously reading it.

Hinata shook her head at the book before realizing what Kakashi had said."Wait what?"Hinata asked dumbly.

"Hinata I'd like you to meet your new assistant"

* * *

**thanks for reading my first chapter, please review.**


	2. Wouldn't it be cool to work together?

**MsMcC:Hey,sorry for the somewhat long update but here it is!Ok, now our guest for today is the other main character of this story, Naruto!!Hey Naruto, say hi to the readers.**

**Naruto:(throws up peace sign)what's up, dattebayo?**

**MsMcC:Now Naruto can you please do the disclaimer, for I am seriously too lazy.**

**Naruto:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form, though it would be a cool if she did.**

**MsMcC:First appearance of Ino and Tenten!**

**

* * *

**

Ino huffed loudly as she looked around the hospital for Sakura. They were supposed to be going to lunch together after Ino had gone on break from the Flower shop, but unfortunately Ino couldn't find Sakura.

She had asked the other assistants if they had seen her but they said no,of course. So Ino decided that she would check for her at Tsunade's desk.

When she got there all she got in return for her question was a pink sticky-note that said in thin black cursive _'Meet me in at Hinata's job, they're hiring. Sakura'_.

Ino narrowed her eyes at the sticky-note before thanking Tsunade and stomping off.

**Hinata's POV of Ino:**

This is one of my good friends Ino Yamanake. She 's 23 years old and works at her family's flower shop. She has blonde platnium hair that ends somewhere around her butt or her thighs. I don't know, I don't look that close, she also has sky blue eyes that go really well with her hair. She's the prettiest girl in our gang, and I think she knows it. As much as I hate talking about breasts she has an average size, please don't ask.

She is currently wearing a purple and white baby-doll shirt with a white mini-skirt and some purple high heels. Her hair was in a regular fashionably messy ponytail and she had on white gem studded sun glasses. Ino is...how do you say...more flirty than I am, yeah that's it.

**Hinata POV of Ino over**

**With Tenten**

Tenten sighed as she watched people walk past the store merrily through the glass door. Her grandfather's weapon shop got somewhat of good business because of all the people wanting to defend themselves if needed, but today was a slow day.

Tenten sighed again as she watched another couple walk by holding hands and laughing happily._'Makes me sick watching love-sick idiots'_Tenten thought shaking her head alittle.

"Tenten!"Tenten's grandfather called from the back of the store.

"Yes grandpa?"Tenten asked as she walked over to the open door that said employees only.

"It's kinda slow today, don't you think?"He asked as he opened some of the boxes that he had been sent."Oh look, It's my order of Shurikens"he said as he picked one up from the box.

"Yeah it is grandpa"Tenten agreed as she stared in fascination at the weapon he was inspecting.

"Why don't you go on your lunch break. I can handle it until you get back"He suggested as he put the shuriken back in the box and set it to the side.

Tenten nodded quickly."Okay grandpa, I'll be back"Tenten told him as she grabbed her hoodie off the counter and walked out of the store.

_'Maybe I should stop by and say hey to Hinata since her job's right around the_ _corner'_Tenten decided as she continued to walk.

**Hinata's POV of Tenten:**

This is Tenten 's 24 years old and is the oldest out of the four of us. She currently works at her grandfather's weapon shop. She has dark brown hair that sometimes appears to be black in the shadows, and she also has pretty hazel eyes that is brought out ultimately by her dark hair. Tenten was pretty too, even though she didn't care much for her look since she was still a tomboy at her age. Ino 's been trying to break her out of it for years, it's kinda funny actually. Here we go with breast size again, I guess it's a must, her size breast is right in the middle of Ino and myself. I can finally stop talking about my friends bust size now.

Tenten is currently wearing dark green hoodie with a white tank top underneath and some slightly loose blue jeans with some dark green and white high-top nike's. Her hair was in two low pigtails right now, even though when she doesn't feel like doing anything with it she puts it in her favorite childhood buns. Tenten is more...uh..daring than me.

**Hinata's POV of Tenten over**

**With Hinata**

Hinata stared at Naruto as he spun around in his office chair. It was so childish that it was cute. Hinata giggled drawing his attention to her.

"So what do you want me to do, oh mighty boss?"Naruto asked as he saluted and he narrowed his eyes playfully.

Hinata burst out laughing but quickly pulled herself together."Nothing right now, I don't have anything for you to do"Hinata replied.

"Oh ok"Naruto shrugged and began to spin around in the chair again. Hinata continued to watch him until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"Hinata called. Sakura rushed in and began dancing around the room.

"Hinata!!I got the job!Maybe I'll be your assistant!"Sakura exclaimed as she continued to ramble.

"Wait Sakura, you can't"Hinata said sheepishly.

"Why not?"Sakura whined as she sat on Hinata's desk.

"Because I already have one" Hinata answered.

"who?"

"Him"Hinata replied as she pointed her thumb at the spinning Naruto.

"oh, Hey Naruto!See you stole my position!"Sakura shouted playfully.

Naruto stopped spinning to look at her."Huh?"

Sakura was about to reply but was interrupted by the door being shoved open.

"Fore-head girl!You left me a sticky-note when you coulda called me you imbecile!!"Ino huffed and she ranted."Then I wouldn't have walked all the way to the damn hospital!"

Sakura smiled big."Well you see what happened was, I thought my phone's battery went out so I left a sticky-note, but when I got here it turned out that I forgot I turned it off..._so_"Sakura explained slowly.

Ino left eyebrow twitched and she smirked evilly before she tackled Sakura and started pulling her hair."You witch!Do you know how badly my feet hurt from walking that much in these heels!"Ino exclaimed as she and Sakura fought on the floor.

"_Whaaaaat_!I was an accident!Besides, It's your own fault for wearing those heels anyway!"Sakura argued in return.

Hinata stared at them and they fought on her clean office floor, Naruto was next to her watching too.

Just then the door opened again to reveal Tenten."Hey Hinata, what's...going..on?"Tenten asked slowly as she watched an evil Ino repeatedly shake a dizzy Sakura as they both sat on the ground.

"Just in time!Could you separate them for me please"Hinata asked politely.

Tenten nodded and cracked her knuckles and her neck bone before walking over to the two and slamming their heads together. They both collapsed to the floor with Xs in the place of their eyes.

"I didn't necessarily mean that way but oh well"Hinata shrugged as she and Tenten dragged them to the office couches and lay them both on one.

"They'll wake up in about five minutes"Tenten assured Naruto, who at the moment was staring at the two knocked out women."Now that I'm speaking to you, who are you?"Tenten asked as she noticed she didn't recognize him as someone she knew.

"Oh I'm Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata-chan's new assistant"Naruto greeted merrily.

"oh, Well I'm Tenten Kunia, but you can just call me Tenten, not miss Tenten, not , definitely not Kunia-san,ok?"Tenten said smiling as she shook his hand.

Narutonodded." Ok, and you can call me Naruto, not Mister Naruto, not , and certainly not Uzumaki-san"Naruto replied somewhat mocking her."Same goes for you Hinata-chan"Naruto added.

Tenten smirked and Hinata blushed."heh, smart ass huh?Just don't test me and we'll get along great,Naruto"Tenten said still smirking."Anyway, why is everyone here?"Tenten asked turning to Hinata.

"Um, well Sakura came here to get a second job and Ino came here looking for her"Hinata answered as she thought about it.

"Oh, your job's hiring? Maybe I can get a second job too"Tenten pondered out loud.

"You can try, there's still two spots open"said a now awake Sakura.

"Yeah, I'll try too!Wouldn't that be cool if we all worked at the same place!"Ino agreed, now also awake.

"Well why don't you two go try and get the job while I go see who my boss is. I think Kakashi said something about a guy named Saskay?"Sakura said pushing them out of Hinata's office before frowning in concentration.

"hey-"They started before Sakura slammed the door in their faces.

Naruto suddenly snapped his fingers as if he had just figured something out."Oh!You mean _Sasuke_?"He asked.

"Yeah that's it! Do you know him?"Sakura replied curiously.

Naruto suddenly laughed out loud."Your his new assistant? I initially applied for the job just to annoy him but I was assigned someone else's assistant instead, so oh yeah I know _Saskay_. We're friends actually"Naruto answered as he laughed a little at the mispronunciation of his friends name."Saskay, I gotta remember that one. I usually call him Sas-gay or just teme but never Saskay."Naruto muttered humorously.

"Well if you know him and such, can you take me to meet him?"Sakura asked folding her arms.

Hinata slightly frowned."I could've done that. I work with him, but whatever, let's just go"Hinata sighed as they walked out of her office.

"Wait, you work with him, I come by everyday to annoy him and I've never seen or heard of you every time I came"Naruto said thoughtfully.

"Really, Sasuke's never mentioned you either, what time did you come to meet him?"Hinata asked as they neared Sasuke's office.

"Usually in the late afternoon"

"Oh that's why. I go on break most of the afternoon"Hinata explained.

Naruto nodded understandingly."So Naruto? Do you know anyone else that works here?"Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded."I know Teme of course, Neji, Shikamaru, Jiraya, Lee,Gai...who else...let's just say alot"Naruto listed the names as he counted off on his fingers.

Before they could say any thing to his response he spoke again.

"We're here"Naruto exclaimed as he pointed at the door they were standing in front of.

Sakurajust stood there, Hinata was thinking about what Naruto has said, there was short silence between them as they just stood there, but that ended quickly as Naruto got bored and barged into Sasuke's office.

"Teme!!"Naruto greeted grinning like Cheshire cat as he leaned on Sasuke desk. H sort of reminded Hinata of Sakura when she came to visit her in her office.

"What do you want dobe, did you get the job, _please tell me you didn't get the_ _job_"Sasuke muttered the last part.

"Yep I got it! But unfortunately I'm not your assistant! She is!"Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sakura.

Sasuke was about to sigh in relief when he realized what Naruto just said."What?"he asked dumbly.

"Sasuke meet Sakura!"Naruto grinned as he shoved Sakura to the front of Sasuke's desk.

She blushed and smiled meekly."uh hi?"

**

* * *

**

**Thanks for reading my second chapters. It's finally done and I personally hate it, but please review, hope atleast you guys liked it, bye!**


	3. Meeting the bosses part1

**MsMcC:Hey,sorry for the super long update but here it is!Ok, now our guest for today is the other main character of this story, Naruto!!Hey Naruto, say hi to the readers.**

**Naruto:(throws up peace sign)what's up, dattebayo?**

**MsMcC:Now Naruto can you please do the disclaimer, for I am seriously too lazy.**

**Naruto:MsMcC does not own Naruto in any way or form, though it would be a cool if she did.**

**MsMcC:Second appearance of Sasuke! Also Shikamaru appears. Enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

**Last time:**

_"What do you want dobe, did you get the job, please tell me you didn't get the job"Sasuke muttered the last part._

_"Yep I got it! But unfortunately I'm not your assistant! She is!"Naruto exclaimed pointing at Sakura._

_Sasuke was about to sigh in relief when he realized what Naruto just said."What?"he asked dumbly._

_"Sasuke meet Sakura!"Naruto grinned as he shoved Sakura to the front of Sasuke's desk._

_She blushed and smiled meekly."uh hi?"_

**Now:**

Sasuke stared at her for a few more seconds and sighed."Anyone is better than you Naruto"Sasuke muttered.

Naruto huffed as he face turned red in anger."Teme! What was that supposed to mean?!"he yelled.

"I believe I didn't stutter"he replied flatly.

Naruto glared."Sasuke-teme! Why are you always so mean!?"

"Because you ask for it, besides why are you so annoying?"Sasuke asked/answered.

"Because _you_ ask for it! Besides, since when have I ever displayed any emotion that implied that I wanted you to be mean to me!"

"Uh guys?"Hinata tried to interrupt.

"When you annoyed me, and when have I ever said or displayed as you put it, any emotion that I wanted to be annoyed!"

"When you acted like a stuck-up jerk with no life! I bet you didn't have any friends until you met me, all you had were your fan-girls!And you didn't even like _them_! You didn't talk to anyone in the whole entire office unless you had to, until I showed up!"

"Why did you show up anyway!"

"Guys?"

"Because-"

"Guys!Listen!"Hinata tried again.

"Don't interfere!!!"The both yelled at her. Hinata shrunk a bit under they're glares. Sakura sweat-dropped.

**With Ino and Tenten**

Ino skipped as Tenten calmly walked behind her."Yay, we got the job! Let's hurry and go tell Hinata and Sakura"Ino squealed as she dragged Tenten behind her."I think I already know who my boss is, Jiraya said his name was Shikamaru, I had an old friend who had the same name as him, back when I was a kid"Ino added.

"Well I do know who my boss is, it's Neji. Hinata's cousin. You remember him don't you?"Tenten asked.

"Oh! The hot guy we would always see at Hinata's place on the holidays?'Ino exclaimed.

"Yeah that's him, I still remember the time he rejected you. It's still funny"Tenten said, to prove her point she started to laugh.

"Oh yeah I remember that, how dare he deny my beauty like that"Ino huffed sarcastically.**(A/N:Neji has rejected Ino for real, it was during the** **time they were in the forest of death in Naruto)**

When they got to the office they saw a note taped to the door, _'Ino and Tenten'_ was written in cursive on the note.

Ino pulled the note off the door and read the note out loud."If you come back before we do, then we're still at Sasuke's office, from Hinata Sakura and Naruto"Ino sighed, this was the second note she had gotten today.

"Come on, let's ask anyone if they know where this Sasuke guy's office is"Tenten suggested. Suddenly there was a loud crash and a yell.'Sasuke you ass!That hurt!' the voice yelled and was followed by another crash.

"You baka!!That was my back damn it!"

"You started it!!"

"No you did!"

"No you!"

"You!"

"You!!!"

"You!!!!"

"YOU!!!

"**YOU!!!!!!**"

Tenten sweat-dropped. "I think we found out where it is...."Tenten muttered.

They could tell Naruto and Sasuke were now fighting again, instead of yelling at each other. This was proof due to the loud crashes they heard through the door.

Ino opened the door, and true to their predictions they were indeed fighting. Ino pulled out her camera phone and began taking pictures with a wicked smirk on her face.

Tenten spotted Sakura and Hinata cowered in the corner, watching the two fight. "Hey Hinata!Sakura! What are you doing?"Tenten called to them.

Hinata looked over at them with a look of relief on her face."Tenten-chan!I need you to do me a favor"Hinata replied.

Tenten rose an eyebrow."what?"

"Could you go get Neji-nii-san for me?"

"Why?"Tenten asked confused.

"Please just do it, you'll see when he gets here"Hinata answered.

Tenten nodded a headed out of the office, she knew exactly where Neji's office was.

**With Neji**

Neji was currently writing something when Tenten suddenly burst through the door with a loud bang. Neji refrained from jumping in surprise, but that didn't stop him from staring at her as if she had gone insane.

"Neji-kun!!"Tenten she exclaimed as she jogged up to his desk.

"What?"

"Hinata sent me to get you, Sasuke and Naruto are fighting in Sasuke's office"Tenten explained.

Neji sighed as got up from his office chair, he muttered something as he walked out of the office with Tenten trailing behind him."Why must they always call me when those idiots started fighting"

**Back with Hinata**

Hinata looked over at the door as it opened again, this time there stood Neji cracking his knuckles and stretching his arms. He then effortlessly walked over to the two and karate-chopped them both in their necks. They both fell to the ground with a loud thud. Unlike Tenten and Hinata had done, he picked them up by the back of their collars and dragged them over to the chairs and threw them both in a seat. They both snapped awake at the started to glare at each other until they saw Neji haunting glare as he towered above them.

"Listen here you idiots, if someone comes to get me from my office one more time with this foolishness"Neji started,raising his index finger as he said 'one'. He only had to glare to get the rest of the message across to them.

Naruto chuckled nervously while Sasuke bit his lip to hide his nervousness. Neither knew Neji could be that scary."he he, Got it"Naruto answered with a grin. It seemed as if his pale gray eyes glowed when he was angry, or maybe it was because of that scary shadow that had formed over his eyes.

Neji smirked as the evil aura that had surrounded him disappeared."Good"he said he turned and headed out if the office. Tenten smirked as she watched him walk away._'He's good'_ she thought.

Ino clapped her hands together after she put away her phone away."Now that we're done with this, how about we go see who my boss is?"Ino suggested.

Tenten and Hinata nodded in agreement and started to head out of Sasuke's office."What his name?"Hinata asked.

Sakura gaped and flailed her arms frantically."Hey guys! What about me!"She exclaimed. All three turned to her with a mild smirk on their faces.

"Why don't you stay here with Sasuke-kun to get to know him better, he is your boss now"Tenten suggested.

"But-"Sakura started.

"C'mon Naruto-kun"Hinata called as they walked out. Said person jumped up from his seat and jogged to catch up with them.

Sakura stomped her foot childishly after they were gone. She sighed as she turned to Sasuke."As you already know I'm Sakura and I'm your assistant, and I know your Sasuke and your my boss. So hi. I'll be here at least 2 or 3 days out of the week since I have another job at the local hospital, I live with my best friend Ino. I like strawberries, chocolate, and ice cream. I like shopping, I like money, I like cute guys like yourself, I also like typing and texting. I hate not having money, I hate it when Ino calls me forehead-girl, I hate reading, I hate nerds, I hate people who love nerds, I hate not getting noticed by cute guys like yourself, I hate being flirted with by losers, I hate-"Sakura said as she continued to ramble on about herself.

Sasuke stared blankly at her as she continued to talk fast.-and that's me. So why don't you tell me a little about yourself"Sakura finished.

Sasuke continued to stare at her blankly for a few more seconds before he finally answered."I like silence, I hate people who talk alot like yourself, I hate annoying or nagging people, I like tomatoes and I hate to talk for unnecessarily long periods of time."Sasuke finished flatly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and giggled."So your the strong silent type?"Sakura asked playfully.

"Whatever"Sasuke replied narrowing his eyes at her a little."I have nothing for you to do right now so come back tomorrow" He added as he turned and started to pick up the remains of his desk.**(A/N:He slammed Naruto on his desk)**

"O-ok, um well see you tomorrow then"Sakura squeaked as she hurried out the door. She had to get outta there, he was causing a major case of butterflies in her stomach. And that hardly ever happened.

**With Ino and the gang(Hinata, Tenten and Naruto)**

"So this is it?"Ino asked as they arrived at Shikamaru's office door.

"Yep"Naruto answered. Hinata nodded in agreement.

"....................."

"Well go in already! We don't have all day, besides, I forgot to tell Neji I was his assistant now"Tenten exclaimed as her patience was running out.

"Right"Ino muttered as she opened Shikamaru's door. His desk was empty so they looked around the room for him.

They all sweat-dropped when they saw Shikamaru snoozing on his office sofa, he was even slobbing a little as he snored.

*Snore*

"Yep this is my old friend Shikamaru alright, he always used to sleep during times of work. I see nothing's changed"Ino sighed a she shook her head.

*Snor-choke-"mmmm"*Snore*

*Sweat-drops*

"Only one thing to do"Ino muttered before walking over to his sleeping form.

Ino took a deep breath."KAKADOODLEDOO YOU LAZY-BUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Ino yelled in her ear.

In a matter of seconds Shikamaru was up on his feet before could you say 'bum'."Wha! Ino you troubleso-Ino?"Shikamaru was about to snap before realizing something.

"Shika-kun!!Long time no see!"Ino exclaimed as she glomped him with a bear-hug.

Shikamaru smiled a lazy smile as he hugged her back.

Hinata turned to Naruto and Tenten."Come on let's go, they need time to catch up with each other"Hinata reasoned. The two nodded before following Hinata out the door.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my third chapter. It's finally done and I hate it just like the others, but please review, hope at least you guys liked it. Farewell until next chapter.**


End file.
